1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shelters for use in protecting people, animals, plants or any other items from the elements, including sun and rain, and specifically to such shelters that are mobile. The preferred embodiment of this invention is particularly well suited to protection of golfers at practice facilities.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art reveals mobile shelters, but only on a very small scale, such as for an individual agricultural worker. The prior art does not reveal a mobile shelter capable of protecting numerous people from the elements while involved in an outdoor activity, such as golf, archery or the like.